1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates to a device and method for preserving wine by displacing air from a wine bottle or storage container.
There is a need for improved devices and methods which provide a simple mechanical displacement of air from a wine bottle or wine container.
2. Prior Art
Prior art wine preservation techniques include vacuum devices to remove air and inert gases to displace air.